1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for obtaining and utilizing maintenance information.
2. Related Art
Maintenance logs are used to record maintenance information by personnel performing maintenance and inspection on objects, such as motors, aircraft, boats, machines, structures and buildings. These maintenance logs typically include information regarding the condition of the object and/or the work being performed on the object, and provide an historical record of such information. Typical logs take the form of notebooks, whereby the person performing the maintenance can write descriptions of the condition of the object and/or the work performed. The log can be maintained as a reference point for future maintenance and performance information regarding the object.
In one embodiment, a method of maintaining an object is provided. The method comprises the acts of storing, in digital format, a first image of the object at a first time, obtaining a second image of the object at a second time, comparing the first image to the second image, and determining whether to perform maintenance on the object based, at least in part, on the act of comparing.
In another embodiment, a method of inspecting an object from a remote location is provided. The method comprises the acts of obtaining a digital image of the object at a first location, electronically transmitting the digital image to a second location remote from the first location, viewing the digital image at the second location, transmitting instructions to the first location, and performing an act on the object in response to the instructions.
In yet another embodiment, an electronic inspection apparatus is provided. The apparatus is adapted to communicate with a camera to obtain an image of an object is provided. The apparatus comprises a casing, a computer disposed within the casing, and a camera control unit disposed within the casing and coupled to the computer. The camera control unit is adapted to receive electronic images from the camera, reformat the electronic images into digital format and pass the digitally formatted images to the computer. The apparatus also includes an input device, coupled to the computer, that is adapted to allow a user to input full text data relating to the image.
In still another embodiment, an electronic inspection apparatus is provided. The apparatus is adapted to communicate with a camera to obtain an image of an object. The apparatus comprises a casing, a computer disposed within the casing, and a camera control unit disposed within the casing and coupled to the computer. The camera control unit is adapted to receive electronic images from the camera, reformat the electronic images into digital format and pass the digitally formatted images to the computer. The apparatus further includes a computer readable storage medium, coupled to the computer, having an executable code stored thereon. The code allows the computer to execute at least two processes in a multitask fashion.
In another embodiment, an electronic inspection apparatus is provided the apparatus is adapted to communicate with a camera for obtaining an image of an object. The apparatus comprises a casing, a computer disposed within the casing, and a control unit disposed within the casing and coupled to the computer. The control unit is adapted to communicate with the camera. The apparatus further includes an input device coupled to the computer and the control unit. The input device is adapted to receive an input command from a user. The control unit is adapted to receive the command and signal at least portions of the camera to react as commanded.
In another embodiment, an aircraft inspection system is provided. The system includes a camera adapted to view a component of the aircraft, and a portable electronic apparatus communicating with the camera. The apparatus includes a casing, a computer disposed within the casing, and a camera control unit coupled to the computer and disposed within the casing. The camera control unit is adapted to receive an image from the camera and pass the image to the computer. The apparatus also includes a display coupled to the computer that is adapted to display the image. An input device is coupled to the computer and is adapted to allow a user to input maintenance data relating to the component. The apparatus further includes a storage medium communicating with the computer. The storage medium is adapted to store the image and related data.
In yet another embodiment, an electronic maintenance apparatus is provided. The apparatus is adapted to communicate with a camera to obtain an image of an object. The apparatus comprises a casing, a computer disposed within the casing, and a storage medium communicating with the computer. The storage medium includes maintenance information regarding the object being imaged.